Duo and Heero's Day at the Beach
by Hell Fighter Juunanagou
Summary: Duo and Heero take time off to go to a beach. Little does Heero know, it's a nude beach. Hopefully it will be NC-17, but i wouldn't hold my breath if I were you.


Duo and Heero's Day At The Beach  
  
Heero snored lightly in his sleep, exhausted after hours of fighting OZ soldiers. Heero felt something tickle his nose and he twitched his nose to get it to stop. It wouldn't stop so he slapped it away with his hand. He clutched his blankets and got ready to fall asleep again, but he felt the tickling at his nose again. Heero opened his eyes to see what it was, and was greeted by the sight of two emerald green eyes, right next to his face, staring at him.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Heero yelled.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Duo yelled. Duo jumped off the bed and glared at Heero. "You scared me."  
"I scared you?!?!" Heero yelled. "You were the one sitting on MY chest!!!!"  
"I was waiting for you to wake up." Duo said, flicking his braid behind his head.  
"Why?" Heero asked.  
"Today is our vacation from fighting OZ!" Duo said, grinning.  
"Vacation?" Heero asked, half asleep.  
"Vacation!" Duo yelled. He pulled some papers out of his pocket and handed them to Heero. "Here are our orders from Dr. J to take a day off."  
Heero looked at the papers and squinted. "Dear Wufei, i think you are cute, love Duo?" Heero asked.  
"What!" Duo yelled. He quickly grabbed the paper and shoved it back into his pocket. He pulled out another one and handed it to Heero.  
"Dear Duo, can't i be your naked saiyan love machine, love Vegeta?" Heero asked.  
"How the fuck did that get in there?" Duo asked. He shoved it back into his pocket. Finally, after ten minutes, he found the papers.  
"Take a day off, you lazy good for nothing Gundam bums, sincerely Dr. J" Heero said. Heero thought for a minute.  
"Well......Duo said.  
"Mission Accepted." Heero said.  
"Great!" Duo yelled. "We're gonna go to the beach."  
"The beach?" Heero asked.  
"What, are you afraid of the water?" Duo asked.  
"No, just of seeing you in a bathing suit." Heero said, sarcastic.  
Duo play punched Heero on the shoulder. "Do you even own a bathing suit?" Duo asked.  
"No." Heero said.  
"That's alright." Duo said. "You can borrow one of mine." Duo rummaged around in his dresser for a swimming suit for Heero. He finally pulled out a red speedo and he waved it in front of Heero's face. "You can wear this."  
Heero stared at the speedo. "No way am I gonna wear that." Heero said.  
"Well I got this see through one you can use......" Duo said.  
Heero grabbed the speedo and glared at Duo. He stalked into the bathroom to change.  
"Hehehehehe..." Duo said. He rummaged around in the dresser some more and pulled out his own swim suit, a pair of black swim trunks. He quickly changed into them.  
"I look rediculous." Heero said.  
Duo turned around to look at him. He gulped. "Yeah....rediculous." Duo said, staring.  
"You're gonna pay for this Maxwell." Heero said.  
Duo laughed nervously and gathered up two beach towels, some sunscreen, two pairs of sandals, and a couple of t-shirts and he shoved them in his backpack. Heero picked the car keys off the table and they got into the car.  
AT THE BEACH  
Duo hopped out of the car and gazed at the beach. Heero slammed the door closed and shoved the keys in Duo's backpack.  
"Look at the beach!" Duo yelled.  
"Yeah, so what." Heero said. "It's a beach."  
Duo rolled his eyes and pointed at a couple walking by them. "It's a nude beach!" Duo said.  
"Nude beach?" Heero gulped.  
"What." Duo said. "Afraid once you see me naked you'll never be able to date other guys again?"  
"Yeah." Heero said. "Maybe seeing you naked will turn me straight."  
Duo glared at Heero. Heero playfully punched his arm.  
"Come on Hee-chan." Duo said. He grins at Heero. "Take your suit off!"  
"You first." Heero said.  
Duo blushed. "I insist, you first." Duo said.  
"Nope." Heero said. "You first." He reached over to Duo and with one flick of his wrist pulled Duo's swimsuit off.  
"Well now my swimsuit is off." Duo said. "So you have to take yours off."  
"Mission Accepted." Heero said. He slowly started to pull the speedo off.  
"This is gonna take forever!" Duo thought. Duo leaned over and pulled Heero's suit off for him.  
"What next?" Heero asked.  
"Now we find a place to set our towels." Duo said. 


End file.
